footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Australia national football team
Australia | image = | nickname = Socceroos | association = Football Federation Australia | confederation = AFC (Asia) | head_coach = Ange Postecoglou | asst_coach = | captain = Mile Jedinak | most_caps = Mark Schwarzer (109) | top_scorer = Tim Cahill (31) | home_stadium = Various | fifa_code = AUS | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = | lowest_fifa_ranking = | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = | lowest_elo_ranking = | kit_image = | first_international = | biggest_win = | biggest_defeat = | world_cup_apps = 4 | world_cup_first_app = 1974 | world_cup_best = Round of 16, 2006 | regional_cup_name = Asian Cup | regional_cup_apps = 2 | regional_cup_first_app = 2007 | regional_cup_best = Runners-up, 2011 |}} The Australia national football team is the national association football team of Australia and is controlled by the Football Federation Australia. Australia is the only national team to have been a champion of two confederations, having won the OFC Nations Cup four times between 1980 and 2004, as well as the AFC Asian Cup at the 2015 event on home soil. The team has represented Australia at the FIFA World Cup tournament on four occasions, in 1974, 2006, 2010 and 2014. The team has also represented Australia at the FIFA Confederations Cup four. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup OFC Nations Cup AFC Asian Cup Friendly matches 2013-14 Current squad Players :For all past and present players who have appeared for the national team, see Australia national team players. Current squad The following players were called up as part of the 23-man squad for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Caps and goals correct as of 26 May 2014 (v. South Africa). |caps=6|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Adelaide United|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Heracles Almelo|clubnat=NED}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Western Sydney Wanderers|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Preston North End|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng Taishan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Utrecht|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Luzern|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=43|goals=4|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Austria Wien|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=46|goals=1|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Sion|clubnat=SWI}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Swindon Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=73|goals=13|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=68|goals=32|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=FSV Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=3|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Australia squad within the last 12 months. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup 27-man preliminary squad}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=109|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 September 2013}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=80|goals=8|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup 27-man preliminary squad}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup 30-man preliminary squad}} |caps=96|goals=1|club=Doncaster Rovers|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Adelaide United|clubnat=AUS|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=48|goals=6|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS|latest=v. , 16 October 2013}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Sydney FC|clubnat=AUS|latest=v. , 16 October 2013}} |caps=8|goals=3|club=Jeonnam Dragons|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 7 September 2013}} |caps=41|goals=0|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Perth Glory|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Zwolle|clubnat=NED|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup 27-man preliminary squad}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Utrecht|clubnat=NED|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup 30-man preliminary squad}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup 30-man preliminary squad}} |caps=63|goals=9|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=UAE|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=FSV Frankfurt|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 16 October 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Kilmarnock|clubnat=SCO|latest=v. , 16 October 2013}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=3|goals=3|club=Western Sydney Wanderers|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Perth Glory|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Muangthong United|clubnat=THA|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=36|goals=17|club=Nagoya Grampus|clubnat=JPN|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup 27-man preliminary squad}} |caps=28|goals=3|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=54|goals=28|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS|latest=v. , 7 September 2013}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Central Coast Mariners|clubnat=AUS|latest=v. , 7 September 2013}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Western Sydney Wanderers|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup, July 2013}} |caps=21|goals=5|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE|latest=v. , 18 June 2013}} Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours *'FIFA Confederations Cup' :Runners-up (1): 1997 :Third Place (1): 2001 *'OFC Nations Cup' :Winners (4): 1980, 1996, 2000, 2004 :Runners-up (2): 1998, 2002 *'AFC Asian Cup' :Runners-up (1): 2011 *'AFC Men's Team of the Year:' 2006 External links Category:AFC international teams Category:International teams